Love Will Keep Us Together
by xoBlingBaby
Summary: Orphaned, and alone, 13 unlucky children meet under sad circumstances. From first impressions, to close encounters with each other, these kids will always be there for one another! Please R&R!


**Author's Note:**

**This story is a story about the Glee Club being orphans! Don't worry, happy ending! But I don't want to give too much away!**

**I don't own GLEE! **** If I did, David Kurofsky would have been expelled a LONG time ago and permentaly. Matt would still be here and Kurt wouldn't transfer schools. Blaine would go the McKinley and he and Kurt would be together. Holly Holiday would become the co-leader of glee club. Emma would still be with Carl, but she would realize that he is no good and run back to Will. Also Mike and Matt would be main characters and have tons of lines! Same with Brittany and Santana! Wemma, Finchel, Sinn, Britanna, Tartie, Puckleberry, Pezberry, Cherry, Berryford, Faberry, Chang, Binn (Brittany and Quinn? Idk what the actual name is, so I made one up!), Kinn, Klaine, Fudson (Quinn and Finn!), Carmma (Carl and Emma!), Evaberry (Sam and Rachel!), Samana, Samtany, Puckana, Pucktany, Percedes, Quick, Britartie, and any other GLEE pairings FOR LIFE! (I love almost all of the GLEE couples so that's why I put lots of over lapping couples!)**

**Prologue**

13 kids, a baker's dozen. 1 orphanage, their home, their sanctuary. 17 years of their lives, not a lot, but enough. Lots of things can happen in 17 years, and trust me, they do. Friendship, romance, hate, but most importantly family. They all arrive at different times, and are all different in their ways. But that's what made them family. Are you wondering who this loving, dysfunctional family is? I'll tell you. It's made up with:

-Rachel Berry. She is a little bossy and controlling, but that's why they all love her. She loves musicals and has a daring side.

-Finn Hudson. He is 6ft3 and a jock, but he loves to sing, just like everyone else. He loved everyone at the orphanage, episecaily the ones who he was friends with.

-Tina Cohen-Chang. She was a shy girl, before her parents death, and after she became even shyer. Her friends in the orphanage helped her overcome her shyness. She is a gothic girl. Not emo, but she likes to wear black.

-Artie Abrams. He is in a wheelchair, but that didn't stop him from getting a girlfriend, Tina, or from singing.

-Quinn Fabray. She was a typical Christian princess, until someone knocked her off her high horse and showed her what family and life are really about.

-Noah (Puck) Puckerman. He was a bad boy with an attitude and didn't take any crud from anyone. He sticks up those who are lucky enough to get close to him and see the real him. He also is very talented in the arts, because he has an amazing voice and plays the guitar.

-Mercedes Jones. She is a powerhouse diva and she loves to be around friends. She hates when those who are close to her get picked on, so she never lets that happen. She has an amazing voice, just like the rest of the orphans.

-Kurt Hummel. Sure, he is gay, but that doesn't mean that he is any less of an amazing person. People love him because of his awesome fashion sense and soprano voice.

-Santana Lopes. She loves her fellow orphans so much, but doesn't like to show at school, because she has a reputation to protect. She tells the cold hard truth but its out of love.

-Mike Chang. People call him the 'Other Asian' all the time, but he doesn't mind. He just loves to dance and doesn't let much bother him.

-Brittany Pierce. She forgets things all the time, but everyone loves her just the same. She, like Mike, lives to dance.

-Matt Ruthford. He barely ever talks, but he is a really in-depth person. He just doesn't talk because he is an observer, not an involver.

-Sam Evans. He is the new kid on the block, but he made friends with everyone instantly. He is the only blonde boy, of his age, at the orphanage. But he, like Noah, can play the guitar.

This is the story of their lives and I'm sure they wouldn't want it any other way.


End file.
